nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:EternallyBegotten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nabari No Ou Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raimei Shimizu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 21:52, July 15, 2011 Thanks X3 It's no problem ^_^ I would contribute a lot more if i knew enough about this show. I only started watching it, and that was because Miharu looked a lot like Ciel...but i've come to really love and enjoy this show a lot, so i hope i can one day know enough to be a 24/7 contributer like I am on the Kuroshitsuji Wiki -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it looks great ^_^. And speaking or Miharu, i fell in love with him from epsidoe 1 X3 (i feel like i've said that before...) Anyhoo, thanks a lot for being so nice, i really appreciate it! You're not as strict as the admins in Kuroshitsuji...they're so mean )X --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, you do so much editing i assumed you were an unofficial admin. Anyhoo (i say that a lot, don't i...), I have yest to watch more Nabari due to homework...Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh....the last ep. i watched was "A Mind Passed Along" i forget what number it was, but it sent chills down my back the whole time.....*shivers*--Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 23:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, right? It really bites that they did that just cuz they don't know that "Kuroshitsuji" is....-- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 It's fixed! I changed my username and contacted that guy who blocked me (it's not his fault he's an idiot) and now I'm bakc for good! Wow, i'm so glad i got that fixed and now i can go back to editing wikis here and talking to you, you're really fun to talk with and i'm glad i met you (i talk way too much...)! -- BlackButlerfoeva123(kuroshitsujifoeva123) WAS HERE 03:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Lool >.< Sometimes you just have to bear with some people... YAY! Glad you're back! :D And so is Miharu and Yoite! ^_^ Aw, thank you- nice to have met you to! And lol you don't talk to much, it's cool talking with you. :) "It is what it is...nothing more." ~EternallyBegotten 17:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I dunno if Yoite would be happy about that, cuz i'm in the middle of episode 14 and i don't knw if he lives, so don't spoil it for me if he does or not, but i guess Miharu would be happy since he lives(maybe) anyhoo, i really need to know when to stop talking sometimes -- A really happy person XD Ok, *spoiler free* don't worry. :) "It is what it is...nothing more." ~EternallyBegotten 17:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Um, hello. :) Thought I'd drop by and say hi. :D Hello Back! :D Hey! ~ "It is what it is...nothing more." ~EternallyBegotten 08:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Omg!!! Did you do all of this? The wiki looks so beautiful now!!! The only bother is that I have to re-do things so that I can get awards... -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Yay, I'm so happy for you X3 -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Oh, it's no problem! I love editing, so it's not a problem! I just wish i could be able to get to as many edits as you have ^_^ -- BlackButlerfoeva123